Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Ovation Blush Rose.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Ovation Blush Rose.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Ashtabula, Ohio. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new intermediate-sized New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with numerous large rounded flowers and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor during the winter of 1996/1997 of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 96-1230-1, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 96-1238-30, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Ovation Blush Rose was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in controlled environment in Ashtabula, Ohio.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Ashtabula, Ohio, since May, 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the parent selections primarily in plant growth habit, flower shape and color.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ovation Blush Rosexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Ovation Blush Rosexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Very large, rounded, pink-colored flowers with purple eye zone.
2. Freely flowering habit with flowers positioned above or beyond the foliage.
3. Mounded plant habit.
4. Freely branching growth habit.
5. Red purple-colored leaves.
6. Tolerant to full sun conditions and high and low temperatures.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Ovation Blush Pink, U.S. Plant Patent applied for. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Ovation Blush Pink, in the following characteristics:
1. Lower surfaces of leaves of the new Impatiens are grayed purple in color whereas lower surfaces of leaves of the cultivar Ovation Blush Pink are grayed green in color.
2. Flower color of the new Impatiens is slightly darker pink than flower color of plants of the cultivar Ovation Blush Pink.
3. Stigma color of the new Impatiens is red purple whereas stigma color of the cultivar Ovation Blush Pink is white.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,138. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are more mounded and not as upright as plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa.
2. Lower surfaces of leaves of the new Impatiens are grayed purple in color whereas lower surfaces of leaves of the cultivar Improved Samoa are green in color.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens have slightly larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Improved Samoa.
4. Flower color of the new Impatiens is slightly darker pink than flower color of the cultivar Improved Samoa.
5. Stigma color of the new Impatiens is red purple whereas stigma color of the cultivar Improved Samoa is white.